Sabes, te amo
by Yamii Nara
Summary: Un disparo, varios gritos, el mismo nombre. El suelo a su alrededor completamente rojo. -sabes…te amo-. Sus ojos se cerraron lentamente.


Los personajes de Assassination Classroom , no me pertenecen son de Yusei Matsui-sensei, yo solo los uso por diversion.

-diálogos.

-TITULO DEL CAPITULO-

-cambio de lugar/personajes-

*pensamientos*

 _-_ llamada telefónica, mensaje, vídeo comunicación.

:imitación o burla a alguien:

(opiniones de la autora)

NOTA: mis conejitos, esto es deprimente... espero lo disfruten!

00000000000000000000000000000000000000

-SABES...TE AMO -

Un disparo, varios gritos, el mismo nombre.

Giro tan rápido como su cuerpo se lo permitió, aunque deseo jamás haberlo hecho.

A pesar de la considerable distancia, vio claramente como al camisa blanca se manchaba de rojo, vio las piernas flaquera hasta que las rodillas se vencieron, vio como de a poco caía de espaldas al suelo.

"corre", grito cada célula de su ser y así lo hizo, no le importo cuantas personas hubiera en medio, los empujo, golpeo y pateo a todos.

Los ojos le picaban.

Cuando por fin llego a él, su dejo caer, miro horrorizado la herida, la sangre que no cesaba, el suelo a su alrededor completamente rojo.

Acaricio el pálido rostro, el otro abrió con esfuerzo los ojos y sus miradas se encontraron. Una débil pero hermosa sonrisa se formo en aquel rostro.

Al tratar de hablar algo de sangre salió por su boca.

-no, no, quieto…todo estará bien-. Tenía miedo, uno que jamás había sentido, el miedo lo invadió, recorrió su ser, porque sabía, sabía que iba a despedirse.

-¿Por qué lloras?-. Su voz no sonaba cortada o dolorida, se oía como siempre, dulce como el cantar de los ángeles.

Sintió la fría mano secar algunas de sus lagrimas, poso su mano sobre la del otro, mientras le acariciaba cabellos con la otra.

-sabes…te amo-. Sus ojos se cerraron lentamente.

-no, no, NO, NO, NO, ESPERA, NO ME HAGAS ESTO-. Sentía como sus compañeros los rodeaban, todos sollozando.- por favor…te amo, te amo, te amo, te amo, te amo, Nagisa te amo-. Acerco sus rostros y lo beso con dulzura en los labios, una sonrisa se formo en ellos, lo volvió a besar, una, dos, tres, cien veces más.

-Karma-. Sintió la mano de Isogai sobre su hombro, de un movimiento de soltó y abrazo el cuerpo ya sin vida de su amado.

Y grito, lloro a los gritos, maldiciendo.

Acaricio los cabellos celestes, mientras veía su hermoso rostro dormir con una pequeña sonrisa, dormir por siempre.

…

Despertó, una vez más agitado, el recuerdo de esa fatídico día venia a él cada vez que dormía.

Se había vengado del maldito que asesino a su Nagisa, no había quedado ni el recuerdo del infeliz. Ninguno de sus amigos, ni Karasuma, ni Bitch-sensei, habían intentado detenerlo cuando torturo tanto al sujeto que este le rogaba que lo matara.

Aun así su dolor no ceso.

Se mantenía con vida por mero capricho de sus allegados. Ahora solo en la habitación que compartía con Nagisa, volvía a dejarse invadir por la desoladora tristeza. Ver las fotografías junto con el peliceleste, ver la ropa que no se había atrevido a sacar del closet. Ya no sentir su olor, ni su calor, ni sus labios, pero aun tenía su sonrisa grabada hasta lo más hondo de su alma.

Sonrió burlándose de sí mismo, jamás se creyó tan sentimental.

-ahhh, tenía que irte, ¿verdad?...sabes esto que siento no se lo deseo no al peor de mis enemigos…este vacío, frió, todo está cosa horrible e intolerable que te destruye-. Volvió a llorar, su habitación era un desastre producto del ataque de ira de la noche anterior.- no soy tan fuerte, no sin ti-. Balanceo la gillette entre sus dedos y pensó en la reacción de Nakamura al encontrar su andrajoso cadáver, pensó en a reacción de cada uno de ellos, mientras bajaba la gillete, nuevamente, no tenía el valor.

" **-sabes…te amo-".**

Y el frió filo del metal se abrió paso entre su piel, separando las venas de su muñeca, provocando un desbordante ríos de sangre.

Cerró los ojos y vio el hermoso rostro del hombre que amaba, Nagisa sonriéndole.

0000000000000000000000000000000

Moshi, moshi, etto, etto... no se que decir, es la primera vez que escribo algo así, se me hace un poquito raro.

Bueno, espero saber su opinión, nos leemos, besitos!


End file.
